


UNTO THE END

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Gen, Guilt, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Post Captain America Winter Soldier.Sometimes all you can do is remember, no matter how much it hurts.
Kudos: 2





	UNTO THE END

Black smoke still hung heavy in the sky as the EMTs lifted a still unconscious Steve onto the Medevac helicopter. 

Hidden in a distant, thick copse of trees, Bucky watched the copter until it disappeared into the distance, his mind scrolling through scenes from the helicarrier. 

Steve, begging him not to fight. Steve, surrendering his life to Bucky. Himself, beating Steve down, damn near killing him.

The memory of Steve’s battered, bloody face tore through Bucky and his breath caught painfully in his throat.

Steve. _His Steve. ___

____

__

Despite everything Bucky had done, everything he’d become.

Stevie. 

With him to the end.


End file.
